


Unbelievable

by LordofLezzies



Series: How Derek Found Out [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: This one takes place towards the end of 3x7 only Addison is also at Joe's





	

“I heard you were having a bad day, and I did sleep with your husband,” Meredith began as she took the seat next to Addison at the bar. “So I’m going to buy you a drink, and from there one of two things can happen, one I can keep buying you drinks until you’re drunk enough to forgive me or,” She stopped as the door opened and Mark Sloan walked in. “You can protect me from Mark,” She whispered ducking behind the redhead. “Because you’re taller than I am and he’s been trying to talk his way into my pants all day, and my pants are staying on.” Addison started laughing at the blonde next to her.

“You know if you hadn’t had sex with my husband, I think I would like you,” Addison was cut off by Mark’s sudden appearance right next to them.

“Ladies,” He said with a grin.

“Mark,” They responded in unison. He looked like he was about to say something, but his eyes were drawn to Meredith’s thigh, where Addison’s hand had taken up residence. 

“That’s hot,” Meredith looked down and finally noticed Addison’s hand, she had been so focused on Mark that she hadn’t even noticed. “I don’t suppose I could interest you ladies in a threesome,” He added suggestively. He had not expected to see Addison and Meredith together at the bar, but it was a pleasant surprise. Meredith shook her head at his suggestion.

“I don’t share Mark, Addison is all mine.” Meredith’s hand had found Addison’s bare knee and the plastic surgeon was now staring at said hand. “And even if I was into threesomes, you couldn’t handle the two of us,” She added as her hand slid further up Addison’s thigh, under her skirt. He then started stuttering before backing away.

“Oh god did you see his face?” Addison asked between laughs. “That was hysterical, I’ve never seen him stutter before or be reduced to speechlessness like that. I don’t care that you slept with Derek, you are my new best friend Meredith, you’re my hero.” Their laughter and new friendship were cut short as the door opened again, and one Derek Shepherd and his perfect hair walked in, Meredith would recognize that hair anywhere. He was headed straight for the pair. Meredith leaned closer to the redhead and whispered “Derek,” in her ear. The intern still had her hand hidden in Addison’s skirt which didn’t go unnoticed when Dr. McDreamy stood next to them, staring with a very not dreamy expression.

“What the hell is this?” His voice startled them apart, and in her haste to get away from Addison the intern nearly lost her balance, luckily Addison reached out to prevent her from falling, but all Derek saw was his ex-wife’s hand grazing over his ex-girlfriend’s breast. It couldn’t have gone better if they had planned it. “So this is what happens when I leave to get space, my exes get together. Unbelievable.” The neurosurgeon stormed off angrily.

“That wasn’t as much fun,” Meredith sighed, “Should we tell him we’re not?” Meredith asked. The redhead shook her head, “Eventually he’ll realize,” She whispered, and they went back to laughing about Mark, forgetting that Derek had even been there.


End file.
